Don't Judge Me
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: Based on the song Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown. James has been hearing rumours about his girlfriend (OC) . What happens? SMUT ALERT !


**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT , I repeat, DO NOT own anything except the plot for this story. Oh, & Katrina, cause she's my OC that I threw into my story.  
Summary: This fanfic is based on the song Don't Judge Me by Chris Brown. So basically, the starting of this story is how I interpret the song to be & afterwards... Yeah. We all know what happened. Involving James Maslow/Diamond from Big Time Rush.**

"I can't take this anymore! I've heard enough of these stories about your rendezvous with all those men!" he screamed, voice echoing with pure anger. His hazel eyes seemed ablaze. "I just came home, Kat! What is all this?"

My boyfriend of three years and best friend of nineteen years, James Diamond, was furious over the rumours spreading about me. We were both from the same hometown and led nearly similar lives; him becoming a renowned singer and actor in a band called Big Time Rush, and myself a well-liked solo singer. As kids, we were inseparable, even until we got our careers. No matter how packed our schedules are, we never failed to meet one another. Three years ago, after both of us faced several break ups and hook ups; we somehow fell for each other. Cliché, I must say.

It all started with our weekly hangout session at our usual jamming studio. While talking about our week, I realised James's eyes were staring intently at me. Uncomfortably, I looked down to my drink and stammered, "Wh-What are y-you looking at?" Who would not have stammered when such a pretty boy was staring at you as though you were the most delicious dessert he has ever seen? Especially when, somewhere deep in you, you know you are in love with him.

I watched him as he twirled his fringe around his finger, sheepishly smiling to himself. He looked at me and whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, "Why didn't I see you before?"

I gaped at him, confused with his sudden change. He sighed and came closer to me. I stared at him, heat running up to my cheeks. I was rooted to the ground. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed me. A sweet, gentle kiss.

It was the beginning of a new relationship for the two of us. However, things barely changed. The only difference is that we went on dates instead of just friendly meetings and there was usually more physical contact rather than talking. We were the 'perfect' couple, as the media states. We were happy, that was until James had to go for a four-month long tour.

"Babe, it's just rumours," I sighed, not wanting to raise my voice and worsen the situation. I was exhausted, having just came home from a packed work schedule. I stared at the newspaper article in front of me. 'KATRINA JANE HAS ANOTHER?' the title read along with a picture of me in another guy's pale arms. "And that's Andy. You know him too."

"Don't lie to me, Kat," James hissed. "Pictures of you are fucking everywhere, even on the Net. And it isn't just with Andy!"

I watched as he paced back and forth in front of our coffee table, swearing under his breath. His fringe cling onto his beautiful face, drenched with his sweat. He was too disturbed by the current event reported in the newspapers. "Was he better than me?" he whispered, looking out of the window. "Was he a more successful artist?"

I sighed as a reply. We had gone through fights like this way too many times, every time James felt insecure.

"Answer me, Kat."

"Why are you asking me this?" I shouted, tears dripping down my face, feeling my self-control and strength weakening. "I told you before that they're all the people from my past; I don't have anything to do with them anymore!"

"Oh, I don't know, Kat," he replied sarcastically. "Maybe 'cause the pictures pissed me off? God, I wish I'm blind!"

His hands flew to cover his face as he grunted. I cringed at his words and hung my face low, getting up from our loveseat in the living room.

"N-no you don't," I stuttered, feeling the tears dripping down my face. "You don't know anything, baby."

I ran to our room and slammed the door shut, sinking to the floor behind it. The pain in my heart multiplied as I clutched onto my shirt. "Why James?" I whispered to myself. "Why don't you believe me?"

Hours passed. For all I cared, then, the world could have ended. I finally ran out of tears. I stood up and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and one of his shirts. _Maybe I just need some sleep_, I thought to myself, blaming my packed work schedule for my lack of strength. _I'll talk to James tomorrow_.

His smell rose up my nostrils and my tears flowed again. I tried to regain my composure when I heard the door opening. Quickly, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. The bed shifted and sank behind me. Keeping my eyes closed, I felt long, masculine fingers caressing my face. The warmth emitted from behind me was familiar and I struggled to keep my sobs in control.

"I'm sorry, Kat," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you."

My self-control finally snapped. The sobs escaped my lips as tears flowed past my closed eyes. I felt his arms tighten as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I turned my body and stared into his eyes. "I must look hideous," I croaked, trying to joke about my puffy, red eyes.

"No," he whispered as he nuzzled my cheek. "You're beautiful, sweetheart. Always. "

I rest my head on his chest, mesmerized by the beat of his heart. I took in a deep breath. I needed to tell him the whole truth. "J-James."

His head shifted and rested on his pillow, his hands pulling me up by my arms to be face to face with him. His hazel eyes held a softer look than before as he listened. I gulped and started singing.

I held his gaze as my voice tells the real story. "_You're hearing rumors about me and you can't stomach the thought of someone touchin' my body when you're so close to my heart. I won't deny what they're sayin' because most of it is true but it was all before I fell for you_. _So please babe_.."

"_Please don't judge me and I won't judge you cause it could get ugly before it gets beautiful_," James continued, his voice as smooth as always. My eyes widened at him as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, baby," I told him, resting my head back against his chest. "I really did meet up with Andy and some others when you were away. But it was all a coincidental meeting."

"I could've guessed," James sighed. "I went overboard, blaming you like that."

We lay motionless, hearing the soft thuds of our heartbeats beating in sync. The pin-drop silence surrounding us was peaceful despite the noise of cars passing by our house. After a few minutes, I felt James get up, causing the bed to sink further. His arms left my waist and I thought I was able to get some sleep, finally. However, that was not the plan James had in mind. He pushed me onto my back and held my wrists above my head. His eyes stared into mine, lust clouding the sparkling hazel iris.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered, lowering his lips to meet mine.

I felt my heart flutter as his masculine lips crushed mine. His kiss seemed urgent, as though he was chasing for time. His tongue ran along my lips, wanting to gain access. I opened my mouth willingly, wiggling my tongue up to meet his. As our tongues wrestled for dominance, I felt his hand push up the shirt I was wearing and stopped just below the curve of my breast. I gasped as he ran his thumb across my breast through the thin fabric of my bra. I struggled to force my hands out of James's strong grip but failed. He chuckled and released his grip, sitting back to grin at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered, my gaze wandering down his jaw to his torso. _Damn_, _he's so built_.

"It's been so long since I last touched you," he sighed, running his fingers along my stomach. "So long since we last fucked."

I blushed. It has been a long time and my patience was beginning to run thin. I sat up, earning a confused look from James, and stripped to my green bra and panties. I saw a smile tugging at his lips as he took in every inch of me. Green was his favourite colour and, I knew, seeing me in my green undergarments turned him on far beyond his control.

"Like what you see?" I teased, crawling towards him. "Or do you want more?"

That was it. His gaze shot up to meet mine, the dark colours of lust and love filled his eyes. I nibbled at his neck, pressing my palm against his hard-on. Smiling to myself, I whispered seductively as I moved to nibble his ear, "What is this, Jamie? Is it for me?"

He groaned as I rubbed my palm against his growing member. I moved my fingers onto his zipper and pulled it down, greeted by the surprise of his throbbing dick. My eyes widened. _God, what was he thinking_? I thought to myself, slowly pulling his jeans down. _How long was he commando_? _Since on the airplane_?

I threw his jeans off the bed and looked up at him, his heavy, half-lidded eyes staring at me intently as he moved to take off his shirt. His body was toned and more muscular. _The tour must've done this_, I thought, licking my lips while studying his well-built body.

"Are you just going to stare, baby?" he asked me huskily, causing shivers to run down my spine.

"God, you're gorgeous, James," I muttered under my breath as I took hold of his 9-inch throbbing dick. He moaned as soon as my palm was wrapped around him. I lowered my head and licked the pre-cum that was beginning to drip down his length. _Shit, I forgot how big he was_.

James yelped as I lowered my head onto his erection slowly. Once he was fully in my mouth, I started bobbing, occasionally wrapping my tongue around him and scraping my teeth softly along his hard length.

"Fuck, baby," I heard him groan as his hand clutched a handful of my hair. My hands fondled his balls as I raised my lips until only his tip was in my mouth. I sucked on him, listening intently to his delighted moans. I lowered my mouth until the hilt. I licked the underside of his pulsating member. Soon, he exploded, shooting his cum down my throat. His scream was incoherent as I swallowed.

I pulled away with a distinct 'pop' as bits of his cum slid down my chin. I wiped it off with my thumb and glanced at James, who looked at me with an amused smile plastered on his face. I smiled mischievously and pushed my thumb into his mouth, bursting into laughter as his face changed, tasting his own cum.

"That was ... Weird," James stated, laughing with me. He stopped and looked at me, his girlfriend who has yet to stop laughing and rolling on the bed.

Without warning, he pounced onto me, nibbling at my nape before making his way downwards. His hands roamed my back and, in one swift movement, unclasped my bra before sucking on one of my breasts while his hand kneaded the other. I gasped and wriggled under him.

"Your nipples are hard, sweetheart," he whispered, his breath cooling my wet breast. I moaned, feeling the wetness between my thighs leaking. James continued making his way down, stopping to occasionally bite and suck on my skin.

I sat up, watching as his face lingered above my wet center. His dark eyes looked up at me as his tongue licked me through my soaked panties. My breath was caught in my throat. _He's stunning_.

He grinned and kissed the wet spot on my underwear, causing me to gasp and throw my head back. Gently, he pulled my panties down and threw it onto the floor before inserting two fingers into my aching core. He leaned towards me and whispered, "You're soaking wet."

I moaned in response, unable to create a proper reply. He pumped his fingers, moving in and out of me. I grabbed his head and smashed our lips together, desperate to hold back my own orgasm. It has been four months since our last and I wanted it to last longer. I whined, feeling the heat pooling in my stomach. James pulled back slightly and whispered against my lips, "It's okay, baby. Cum for me."

I felt my walls clenching on his fingers as I came, screaming his name. His fingers continued to move in and out of me, rubbing against the clenching walls. I hugged his head tightly as the waves of my orgasm calmed down. "Oh God, James."

He smiled and pulled his fingers out, bringing them up to my face. I licked the wetness away and sucked on his fingers. He placed open-mouthed kisses on my neck. I sighed.

"Do you want to continue?" James stared at me and moved his hands away from my lips. "'Cause I want more."

I felt him press his hard-on into my thigh, inches away from where I really craved for it most. I whimpered as I felt him rub against me. "I. Need. You. In. Me," I hissed, feeling extremely turned on.

James nodded and steadied himself above me. Positioning his thick penis, he pushed himself into me. I stifled a groan as he buried himself within me. "Fuck, so warm," he said, his eyes shut as he felt the walls of my vagina squeezing him. "So tight."

I held back my scream as he started to thrust into me, his balls slapping my butt so hard that I could feel bruises beginning to form. "H-harder!" I screamed, pushing my hips up to bury him further in me and meet him thrust for thrust.

He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue thrusting into my mouth in sync with his dick. He squeezed my breasts as his tongue danced with mine. I arched my back, feeling my climax building. "James!"

"Katrina!"

Our screams brought us over the edge. In unison, our juices mixed within me, overflowing. James collapsed, his heavy weight crushing me. I pushed him off, trying to catch my breath. He turned to me and managed to chuckle.

"That was amazing, love," he whispered, kissing me on the forehead. He wrapped his arms around me, tucking me under his chin.

I snuggled closer, feeling a smile forming on my lips. "How long were you naked underneath your jeans, Jamie?" I asked, unconsciously drawing patterns on his back.

"On the plane," he answered shamelessly, cupping my butt cheeks in his big, warm hands. "I sort of came in my boxers, thinking of you."

I laughed at him and shook my head. Typical James. Suddenly, a realisation hit me. _We made through this_, I thought as my eyes began to close. _We're still strong_.

"I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Katrina," I heard him say, feeling myself slip further into slumber.

Song - watch?v=z29nI8RQV0U

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Yes , this is my first ff . & it was uploaded on my blog first then brought here . REVIEWS PLEASE (:


End file.
